Making a role-play character
There are five things EVERY role-play bio here needs. They are, in a list: (and no particular order): Eye color (not applicable if being does not have eyes or all members oft hat race have identical eyes) Hair color (not applicable if race has no hair) Race (like Vampire, Original Character, Human, and so on) Faction Backstory Name The eye color and hair color are yours to choose. The Race depends on the faction, most servants are human, other than maybe ones of the Rake, Altered proxies and so on. Demons are the respective demon, as are angels, and elementals. Fears and half-fears are fairly obvious. Back story is where you can have a bit of fun. Here is where you can write a short (or long) bio about your character, how he/she was treated, what her/his life was like and so on. Have fun writing, and go into source mode to check grammar and spelling. You want to have good grammar, good spelling, and maybe a few pictures to show what your character looks like. Read other people's bios to see what we expect. Faction Factions are rather complex, as any being can ''TECHNICALLY ''be part of any faction. However, there are guidelines. For example, a Deep One would likely not work for Black Eden. You have to use your mind a bit and figure out what faction your character relates to and/or directly works for or helps. Permissions for certain races Below is a table for who you must contact for what race if you wish to Role-play as that race. Any race not listed here may be played without permission of any form. Permissions for Powers For Kinetic Powers, there are some powers that you cannot have, such as Omnikinesis, for a character. Then there is magic and natural abilities such as having a character with tendrils, or a character with the ability to summon portals. If you have trouble deciding what powers to have for a character (if you choose to have any) then you can contact JjBlueDreamer1. Optional stuff A battle theme This is the theme that you want to have played when your character goes into battle, this can be anything you want, but I personally recommend Two Steps From Hell, Audiomachine, and other music groups like that. Simply link your song in your bio. Suggested music groups for a battle theme: Audiomachine, Two Steps From Hell, Immediate Music, Gothic Storm, Epic Score, various dubstep/electronic artists, and so on. More will be added to the list as recommended or found. Mental state The experiences here can quickly drive someone into insanity. There are many varitations of mental state here, which are listed below. Many people who are on the higher scale of insanity have "stablizers", a person or object that calms them down or reminds them of good times in their life. If this "stablizer" is hurt or damaged, the person is likely to react in a violent or unpridictable manner. 1: Sane. Rational and easy to predict, without mental scars of any form. Calm and without any fears. 2: Slightly shaken. After a few minor tramatic experiences (seeing corpses), one may be slightly shaken and slightly irrational or show signs of fear. 3: Shaken. Scared or acting oddly. 4: Scared. The person is very jumpy and often acts from instincts. 5: Scarred. The person has become deeply scared and may even develop a mental disorder from what they have witnessed or experienced. 6: Traumatized. The person is totally irrational and unable to purge their mind of their experiences in any way save total amnesia. 7: Slightly unstable. The person has at least one mental disorder, ranging from a severe phobia of some form, to mania or dementia. 8: Unstable. The person has a very serious mental condition only amplified by their experiences. 9: Incredibly unstable. The person has multiple mental disorders and is now totally irrational. 10: Insanity. The person is now psychotic, with no regards for morals, with multiple mental disorders and little to no way to be controlled or brought into a rational state. Some people at this level of insanity are calm, cool, and collected, but can snap at any given moment. 11: Gibbering Insanity. A person at this level of insanity is nothing more then a maniacal, laughing, incoherent mess of a being. If this being happens to be a Fear or stronger, then likely they will go on massacres. 12: Wildcard: This character is not insane or crazy, but acts unpredictably at best. Looks sane at first glance but upon meeting the character others will quickly learn that sane is not an accurate descriptor of them. General Theme What song represents your character? This can be from ANY artist, but have some connection to your character beyond "they like it." It needs to represent their personality, motives, methods, or other things. Family If your RP character has any family relations with the other RP characters (be sure to ask if you can do this) you may include the fact that this is the case. Simply ask the person RPing that character if you can do that. Or you can list whatever family they have without anyone needing to RP the family members. Quotes While not entirely needed, Quotes are fun to have for your character, it gives a bit more personality to them, and they are also fun to think of. Sometimes in the RP, your character will say something so good that it becomes a quote. An OOG Section Tell us about the person behind the Character! It's totally optional but you can do it if you so desire. As a final note, if you wish to see a format for user pages and get a general idea of what we expect: Userpage Format